


Safe and Sound

by sailsandanchors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompts, derek hale picks fights with pigeons that look at him funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There must be worse things in life, Kira thought, than handling drunk werewolves, but she was coming up short at the moment.</p><p>Kira was glad she was only carrying him a short distance, because when he wasn’t leaning on her for support and mumbling that he wasn’t really drunk, he was being distracted by interesting smells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

There must be worse things in life, Kira thought, than handling drunk werewolves, but she was coming up short at the moment.

Kira was glad she was only carrying him a short distance, because when he wasn’t leaning on her for support and mumbling that he wasn’t really drunk, he was being distracted by interesting smells.

"Someone’s cooking meatballs!" 

"That lady smells nice…"

"Wait! What an asshole! That bird was looking at me funny we have to go back!"

And those were the times she actually had some warning Derek was about to suddenly jerk away and stumble in a different direction, because apparently even a drunk Derek did’t feel like sharing what was on his mind.

They made it eventually and Kira couldn’t wait to get back home to a nice comfy bed. She opened the door for him after his fifth failed attempt and instructed him to go to bed and take his shoes off, while she went to the kitchen to get him some water. She didn’t know if this worked for werewolf hangovers, but just the thought of a hungover Derek made her want to at least give it a try.

When she got to his room he was staring at his feet, his eyes glazed over.

"Hey. Everything okay?" 

He looked up at her and smiled, taking the glass of water.

"You worry too much. I’ll be fine." He drank the water, spilling half of it down his shirt.

"You’re a mess."

"I can handle myself!" he slurred, and started touching his pointer finger to his nose to prove it, forgetting he still had the glass in his hand. It’s a good thing werewolves heal fast, because that was going to leave a mark.

She laughed and grabbed the glass out of his hand before he could do anymore damage.

"You’d probably get mugged by a little old lady or lose the fight to that hydrant if you didn’t have me along."

Derek huffed. “I would not. I’m a werewolf.” He pointed to himself and nodded too low. “But thanks for having my back on that one.”

"Hydrants are notoriously tricky. I’ll always have your back, Der." 

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He nodded again, satisfied. “You’re still not getting my vintage leather jacket.” he announced, before hitting his pillow like a ton of bricks.

"Night, Derek," she said, rolling her eyes and turning him to his side.

"Night, sis."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://captainofalltheships.tumblr.com/post/99262307152/brotp-derek-kira-guardian-pretty-please)


End file.
